


Finn x Huntress lewd

by NuclearPigeonOne



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPigeonOne/pseuds/NuclearPigeonOne
Summary: Just some sexy time between Finn and Huntress~
Relationships: Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. An invite to the Huntress's lair

The hero known as Finn beams joyfully behind a smirking Huntress Wizard, striking up a conversation with her idly as they both stroll casually towards the wood nymph's home. There was a simple reason why she was **leading** him instead of them walking side by side, especially since Finn already knew where she lived.

She wanted him to see her ass.

She grins as she rocks her hips before him, becoming a constantly shifting form of attraction as Finn's eyes remains locked onto her swaying butt. It took a bit of convincing from her, mainly constant flirting and rubbing sexually against him, but she was eventually able to persuade the human boy into agreeing to take their relationship to the next step. She grins as she sees her house before her, 'This is going to be Fun~!'

She bimbled through her vine door, a friendly warm orange glow from within the house silhouetting her form as she stops to look over her shoulder, giving him a teasing glance with a smile before continuing inside. Finn stands slacked jaw, staring after the woman. Then scrambles inside after her, pushing through the vine door in less than a second has he looks within her still item empty home. He finds her by her door, fiddling with a small knick knack he had got her long ago with a smile on her face, then she grins at him, using one hand to put the item down while the other to roll a finger as to say 'come get me'. All the while she slides backwards through more vines, wearing a mischievous yet seductive grin as the vines slide over her and she slinks into her room.

Finn blindingly continues to follow the woman into her lair with a small smile, only freezing before the vines to do a small gulp, swallowing his fear before pressing onwards. He puts both hands in front of himself and between the vines, then gently pushes them apart while walking forward. And comes face to face with Huntress Wizard.

She grabs him by the shoulders and yanked him into her room, surprising Finn as he yells in shock, his eyes wide. She grins and presses her plump green lips against his forcefully, sending out her tongue to push its way inside his mouth as she begins to fight with his tongue for dominance. Once the hero recovers from the shock of the combo against him, he closes his eyes as he leans into her, ordering his tongue to fight back as they playfully tease each other. Finn's hands move into action, both of them starting at her small shoulders, before sliding down her feminine form, feeling every bump that makes her curves.

His hands eventually reach her ass, the very same one she has just been teasing him with for the last fifteen minutes, and gropes it immediately. The green woman moans into Finn's mouth as she pushes her ass into his hands a little, inversely pushing her tits forward into his chest as they smush against him. The hero grins as he squeezes the massive orbs resting in his hand, feeling the warm fat surge around his fingers, allowing him to feel her flexing muscles beneath.

They were huge, each hand failing pathetically to contain their respective cheek as they continue to feel up the spheres, playing with them before the main event later. He gets a solid handful of the ass, then parts them, spreading Huntress's cute tiny asshole hidden behind her clothes, sending a small amount of pleasure to tingle up her spine. He continues his massage of her arse, constantly squeezing, pulling, slapping the jiggly orbs, triggering the nymph to moan into his mouth as she starts to give into the pleasure.

Her pussy hidden under two layers of clothes starts to dribble juices of excitement, heating up and releasing a musky smell as her cheeks get played with by her boyfriend. A wet patch eventually starts to form in her clothes, and she can't help but wiggle her hips a little, especially when Finn's hands rise upwards to the top of her trousers, then down into them. His hands grabs her green ass with no buffer, confusing Finn for a second as he pulls away with a small grin, "You wearing a thong, aren't you?"

She giggles with a huge blush, pushing her butt into him still groping hands, "Yeah~ I thought why not. You like it?" One of her hands drops from his shoulder, dropping to his crotch and grabbing a handful of his already stone hard cock, making him jump and moan a little in pleasure,

"Mmm definitely!" She smirks, pushing her tits against him and grinding against him a little, making him feel her funbags spread out onto his chest as a very warm, very soft pressure.

"What about my ass? You like that?" He grins, kissing her once more as she moans into him, allowing him to squeeze her massive orbs in his hands, before spreading them again, stretching the cheeks wide before letting go, letting them clap together beneath her clothes.

He pulls his mouth off her, grinning, "Yep!" He then very slightly pops his leg out, barely anything, but it was just enough to create an angle to make the limb stick out. He pulls on her ass, pulling her lower half towards him, or more accurately, her now moist pussy onto his propped out leg. She rests her cunt onto his limb, making her sigh in pleasure a little, closing her eyes as she wiggles her body a little, giving an experimental grind against his leg. With a large surge of pleasure shooting through her body, she speeds up a little, beginning to sweat as her crotch rapidly begins to dampen.

"And what do plan to do me then?"

"Bend you over and fuck on you on your bed." She moans, not expecting an answer so quickly, and speeds up her grinding, her femcum leaking through her clothes and smearing against Finn's legs, not that he cares. He was more focused on the large tits in front of him, swaying a little as momentum from her self pleasure jiggles them. His hands slide free from her large green ass, and instead now grope at her large funbags, squeezing the soft orbs in his hands just like he did with her ass.

"Keep going…" She moans, resting both hands onto his shoulders again for support as she rubs herself on him. He was more than happy to comply, squeezing and squishing the tits in the palms of his hands, before then moving his fingers up to the crossing straps that kept her top sealed up and firmly around her body. He takes a curious glance at her panting face, sweat forming on it,

"Want me to continue?" She flicks her gaze at him, staring with half lidded eyes,

"I told you to keep ggoin~" He hastily undoes the straps to her top, letting it slowly pop open and relax on her form, causing her to sigh as she feels some heat escape off her. Finn pulls back a little after untying the final strap, appreciating the sight of her feminine form as she grinds her hot dripping pussy on him, her top hanging loosely on her, teasing what was hidden just beneath.

He finally pushes himself forward and grabs her top, then pulls it up and off her slowly, doing a gradual reveal to himself of her beautiful body. She halts her grind as she lifts her arms up for ease of stripping, yet loses her grin when the lifted shirt cover her head, 'What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not hot?' She worries, silently and patiently waiting for Finn verdict. He himself stares at her toned, scarred belly flexing as she pants in anticipation, the hero's eyes definitely appreciating the athletic woman's body, how the curve accents her hips and bust nicely.

But then the shirt rises to the edge of her tits, and his eyes immediately snap to the hidden orbs, awaiting the grand reveal. He desperately yanks it up above them, allowing her green boobs to spring free and jiggle before Finn, who stares at them with a grin while Huntress finishes in getting her top off her completely. She escapes it finally and lobs it in a corner of her room, before nervously looking at Finn. Despite all her previous bravado, actually being naked before Finn did make the woman a tad nervous, and it showed as she stared at him with a blush, "A-and what about my tits? What do you think of them?"

Finn's eyes snap up to her worried expression, and grins as his hands grabs them, making her jolt in pleasure a little as his palm rubs directly on her nipples, "They look amazing babe." She sighs in relief, then pleasure as Finn starts going at her free boobs, squeezing the large soft orbs playfully as he grins. She starts her grinding once more, making sure not to disturb Finn's work of pleasuring her tits as he gropes the funbags.

Then his fingers move, going to instead pinch her rock hard nipples, making Huntress moan in pleasure as she feels her pleasure buttons be pressed. Finn grins at her reaction, and continues his work, rolling the dark green nubs in between his digits as she fidgets in pleasure, making her pussy smear more juices onto his leg. He eventually halts with a grin to let her recover, staring at the panting girls face to wait for her to look back at the hero.

She eventually locks eyes with him, and Finn grins as he leans forward while staring her directly in the eyes, mouth opening as he heads straight towards her right nipple. His warm moist mouth envelopes her nipple, making her moan in pleasure as she feels him gently suck on the milk dispenser. He grins and speeds up his sucking, using his left hand to fondle her other tit while his right hand drifts south, sliding down her body until reaching her trousers once more, only this time the front. His hands wiggles inside her clothes again, and then underneath her thong as well, slowly sliding towards her awaiting pussy.

Huntress moans and spreads her legs wide, "Yes… *moan* touch me…" His fingers reach her clit, then brushes against it, making the nymph shiver in pleasure and lift herself up a little, letting the hero have full access to her lower lips. He immediately takes advantage of that, and orders his fingers to rub against her soaking cunt, feeling the hot sticky juices immediately cover his brave digits as warmth radiates from her honey pot. He grins as he rubs her dripping pussy with his fingers, just doing simple circles outside on her lips as a tease, yet that's all she needs to start grinding against them.

As wet slicks fill the air from his soaked fingers massaging Huntress's pussy, his tongue still did laps at her perky nipples that rested inside his mouth. He smirks as he flicks his gaze up to her face, finding her a panting mess under all the stimulation she was forced to endure. He focuses back on sucking her tits, flicking her nipple with his tongue, making Huntress moan and press her boobs even further against him. She wiggles as she feels her sensitive knob inside his warm mouth, his hot tongue poking and grinding against it in a barrage of pleasure.

Eventually she forces herself back away from the hero with a disappointed sigh, her now wet nipple yearning with a hunger to be returned back to his mouth. Yet she keeps her pussy resting on his wiggling fingers, triggering her coo in pleasure a little as she feels them slide inside. "How about we move this along a little Finn?" She teases with a massive blushing grin, hands sliding back down to his rock hard dick hidden in his shorts.

Finn blushes but nods with a small flinch of pleasure, getting a jolt of ecstasy from her hands. She beams, slowly sliding off his juice covered leg as his hand slips free of her drooling pussy, the digits smearing some femcum across her crotch in the process. Huntress doesn't care as she drops to her knees, grinning at Finn's crotch in level with her face, his dick hidden just behind some pesky clothes. She immediately sets into unwrapping her toy, grabbing the top of his shorts and hooking her fingers around his underwear beneath, before then yanking both down in a single smooth movement.

His cock springs free, bouncing out in front of her face in joyful happiness, glad to be saved from its prison while its master idly kicks off his clothes, more focused on Huntress reaction. Huntress stares with a massive blush at the throbbing cock before her, the tip of his rod leaking small pearls of pre-cum. Those combined with the sheer size of the huge dick before her makes her salivate a little in anticipation, her pussy meanwhile becoming even wetter. Finn rubs his neck in slight nervousness, "So… is it small-"

She sticks her tongue and starts at the base of his cock just above his balls, sliding her tongue up his thick throbbing rod while her eyes locked onto his own. Finn moans, leg buckling a little under the pleasure as he feels her hot tongue grinding up his sensitive meat, covering the underneath in a thick layer of her spit. She eventually reaches his pulsing dick head, and with a flick of her tongue laps up the tasty pre-cum leaking out of the tower, making Finn moan as she brings her tongue back inside. She moans at the flavour, savouring it inside her mouth for a few moments as she stares at the cock before her.

Finn groans as echoes of pleasure bounce around his body, making him close his eyes as his mind processes the feeling of the lick. He sighs in release, and opens his eyes to find Huntress's face slightly obscured by his twitching dong, yet her eyes were locked onto it with an excited grin. "So-"

She pushes him backwards, making Finn yelp in slight shock as he tumbles backwards before tripping on a large object. The object in question turns out to be her bed, what he landed softly on, before lifting himself to a sit, his dick throbbing in anticipation. He stares wide eyed at Huntress as she approaches him with a seductive smile, rocking her hips as her free breasts jiggle, the nymph strolling right up to him and towering over him, before slowly lowering herself.

The hero's gaze never breaks off her as she gets onto her knees before him, and he spreads his legs open eagerly in anticipation, making her smirk. She leans forward as her hands reaches out for his lonely pulsing rod, grasping the thick rod, "Pretty hot actually… soft yet hard." She says curiously, taking a moment to feel a dick properly for the first time in her life, before she shakes her head and presses on.

She tugs on his cock, slowly beginning to rub it pleasurably as her mouth slowly approaches it once more, her warm breathe washing over it, causing Finn to moan and slouch in pleasure. She grins and locks eyes with him, then takes a hand off the bottom of his pulsing dick to create room for her mouth, what she plants onto his thick meat. She kisses his rod as she stares him directly in the eyes while still jerking off the top half, making Finn groan in pleasure, his hips doing an instinctive little hump in response.

Huntress grins, and she starts slapping more kisses on his huge cock as she slowly climbs it, each one causing it to pulse in pleasure and more pre-cum to spill from the tip. Finn moans, having to use his hands to support himself as he pants a little, sweat beginning to form as his eyes remain locked on Huntress's, who continues to stare as she constantly kisses his cock. He bites his lip and leans back, "Fuck that feels good…" Huntress smirks, and she speeds up her pumping of his cock, causing wet slicks to fill the air as his more pre-cum dribbles down her hand, lubing it for faster rubs.

Finally the kisses end at the head of Finn's thick meat once more, and Huntress continues to stare into Finn's blue eyes as she kisses the tip of the spear. Sticky pre-cum attaches itself to Huntress plump green lips as they envelope the head of his cock, Finn wincing in pleasure as he wears a massive grin. Then, with eye contact still maintained, she takes his head inside her mouth. Finn moans loudly, toes curling in pleasure as a warmth envelopes his dickhead, sending massive spikes of pleasure rocketing through out his body. Huntress grins around the meat filling her mouth at her partner's reaction, taking it as a good sign as she bops her head a little, giving Finn no chance to adapt.

The hero closes his eyes, finally breaking eye contact as he groans, "Ah, that feels -*Mnth*- fucking amazing!" Huntress suckles a little on the cock in her mouth in response, her tongue swishing at his urethra as pre-cum leaks out, making her murmur at its sweet yet bitter aftertaste. She opens her mouth wider and removes her hand, and pushes her head half way down his rod, moaning loudly as he fills her mouth completely, knocking at the entrance of her throat. She pulls back up, leaving a trail of spit on his throbbing cock as he moans loudly, then back down as she grinds her tongue against his erection enveloped inside the hot confines of her mouth.

Huntress drifts her right hand away from Finn's dick, sliding it down between her legs, what she then spreads wide, her hand **feeling** the warmth that radiates away from her excited pussy. Her hand slides into her clothes, snaking down to her soaking lips and prying the wet panties off them, making her wiggle her ass in pleasure. Green fingers expertly toy at the entrance to her oven, making the nymph moan onto Finn's cock what triggers him to shiver in pleasure. Seeing him start to fall to her touch only turns her on even more, and she moves onto poking inside her tight wet tunnel.

Finn groans as a hand leaves the bed he was resting on, instead moving it atop Huntress's head who looks up cutely at the hero's eyes in curiosity. He moans in pleasure: the warm spit smearing all across his rod, the tightness of her hot mouth gliding over his most sensitive part, the smell of primal sweat and musk filling the air, the sounds of her lewdly slurping on his cock… all of it was just overwhelming Finn's senses as his world becomes blinding bliss.

Huntress bops her heads a few more times, letting his large rod ram against her throat a few times before she finally pulls off. She takes a deep breath as Finn sighs in pleasure, his cock throbbing and twitching before her while being covered in her clear, bubbly spit. She stands up tall with a grin, hands still in thong as she continues to rub at her drooling cunt, Finn's eyes immediately snapping to the wet patch in her clothes. She beams as her hand leaves her coochie to instead grip the sides of her clothes, and slowly and teasingly pulling them down while keeping her eyes locked onto Finn.

The hero stares intensely as he watches her strip the last of her clothes, watching the slim fabric glide off her as it gradually reveals everything to him: The womanly curve of her large hips, the black thong she was wearing, the drooling pussy just barely hidden, her thighs, and finally everything. The drop off her legs, and she exaggeratedly lifts them out of the clothes, making sure to show off her lower half shifting and moving, how her thighs rise to hide her cunt from view in a teasing manner. Then she stands before him with a massive blush, tits bare and pussy just barely hidden from his view, "You know Finn… I'm glad you're my first time… and I can't wait for that bit…" She reaches up and grabs her mask, pulling it off completely and dropping it to the floor to reveal her blushing face in all its glory, "... But first, I need warming up~"

She grabs her thong, and slowly starts to pull it down. Despite it downward movement, the bit covering her pussy stuck to the lips for an extra second, glued onto it by her juices. Huntress simply bites her lip as she slowly peels it off her cunt, watching a line of femcum still connect the two before snapping completely. She lets go off her thong and lets it drop to her ankles loosely, what she then slips smoothly from as she steps towards Finn. His eyes were still locked on her pussy for a few seconds, watching juices quite literally dribble out as a show of her anticipation, but he then looks up to her face, finding the seductive smile on it much hotter. She raises her hands to his shoulders, and gently pushes him onto his back as she climbs atop him. He does not fight back.

He lays down, staring up into her beautiful eyes as they glow from magic in the nightlight, and they both grin, falling into a small laughter fit at the ridiculous thing they're about to do. They recover their breath with grins, then beam at each other as they leaned together, pushing their lips together as they make out. Loud moans fill the room as their tongues wrestle with each other, fighting for dominance in a battle hidden by their lips, all the while their hands drift to Finn's clothes. They both start on stripping the hero, pulling his shirt off first in an act that only momentarily halts their makeout, as once gone they immediately return to making out. As they kiss Finn's hands drift up to his head, and grabs the hat that has been covering it for years… and slowly starts to pull it off.

His hair flops free, and he chucks his hat away with the rest of the clothes strung around the room, triggering the couple to separate and stare at each other. They were both now completely naked, on a bed, in the dark, with their sexes raging with anticipation. They blush in embarrassment, and take a silent second in preparation, before Huntress gently presses her lips against Finn once more, though this time the make out was a lot calmer, more passionate than its predecessor. Huntress's pussy dribbles in preparation for its fun, dripping warm sticky juices onto Finn's long throbbing cock, that jolts with every splat against its still spit covered form.

Finn's hands rise up to her ass, and grabs a handful of the warm fat, feeling the large orbs surge around his fingers as he squeezes her once more, then pulls on her ass to the left. She breaks the kiss silently, and follows his command, spinning around atop him until her head rested above his slime covered cock, and her moist cunt loomed above his face. She slowly lowers herself completely, bringing her entire body to rest against him as her soaking cunt rapidly approaches his eager mouth. He opens his jaw and pokes out his tongue before her cute green coochie had even arrived, and gets to experience the shear heat her pussy was letting off as a result of her getting all hot and bothered.

Her cunt rests against his mouth, and he immediately digs in, lapping up at her pussy as juices leak out and soak his mouth. Huntress moans as her hips wiggle a little in pleasure, before she recovers and remains still, focusing on the extreme pleasure of Finn's thick tongue licking her drooling cunt. She bites her lip as she rests her privates on him completely, before looking forward with a slight loss of breath, staring at the hero's cock still yearning for attention.

She grasps it and lifts it a little, lightly jerking him off as she feels it throb in her hand before she swallows her nerves, and opens wide as she puts the rod in her mouth. His hips bucked a little in pleasure, but she ignores it as she wrapped both hands around his thighs for leverage, and slowly pulls herself down onto his dick. Finn groans happily into her cunt, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout her body as she presses his rod against the back of her throat. She takes a second to prepare herself, bobbing her head a little as some more pre-cum seeps into her mouth, before she pushes her head even further down. His large rod presses against the entrance of her throat, and she relaxes it, allowing it to dive inside.

Finn's eyes widen as his cock gets enveloped in her tight, warm wet throat, and takes a moment to listen to Huntress moaning on his dick, slowly moving her head a little. She keeps it up for a few seconds, before she quickly pulled herself off with a gasp, coughing a little as a line of spit connects her to the twitching pole, desperate for more attention. After a few seconds of recovery, she happily gives it, grinning as she lowers her mouth onto it once more, covering it in her soft warm confines once more as she sucks it.

Finn shivers as he listens to the wet slurps she does on his rod, before he focuses on her green cunt before him once more. He makes his tongue thin and small, then teasingly do some laps around her lips, get some foreplay in. His reward was her lowering her drooling pussy directly onto his mouth and firmly pushing against it, making him chuckle, 'Could of just asked!' Then he remembers she was busy sucking his cock. He makes his tongue thick and wide, then does sweeps at her cunt, pressing inside the tight snatch as he grabs her ass and pulls her firmly against his face.

He tastes the tang of her juices as he laps at them up, gulping it down as he does his best to pleasure his horny huntress. Every lick he gives makes her perfect pussy tighten, clamping down on his exploring tongue, 'Man she is tight!' Then one of his licks suddenly makes her moan on his huge dick, and her pussy tightened even more so than usual, making Finn grin, 'Found a sensitive spot~' He laps at it a few more times to check, and Huntress quickly becomes even sweater, eagerly lowering herself onto his cock even faster as a reward for him. He grins and takes his tongue out, then peckers his lips as he kisses her clit, making Huntress jolt in pleasure as she groans while humping Finn's face a little. He takes her little fun button into his mouth, then starts flicking at it with his tongue, making her wiggle and coo as she wiggles her hips atop him.

Then he releases it and returns to licking back inside her beautiful coochie, digging deep as he does massive swoops that laps up juices of her excitement. He rotates between eating her out and playing with her clit, triggering her to quiver atop him as she starts truly leaking juices. They cover his mouth as she soaks his face, yet he only presses deeper, deliberately moaning to create vibrations that make Huntress's eyes roll up as she presses his cock deep into her throat.

Her pussy quivers under Finn's tongue, and she feels an orgasm growing in her, causing her to release a muffled moan, still busy on sucking on Finn. She pushes her head down and forces his cock into her throat once more, causing a noticeably large bulge to appear as her eyes roll up. She gulps on his dick as it fills her gullet, feeling it throb as pleasure fills Finn's form, his hands shooting from her ass to the back of her leafy head and pushing a little. She lets him, allowing him to push her down to his hilt as her lips kiss his base, her nose pressed against his balls as she takes a big whiff, causing Finn to groan at an overload of pleasure.

Then air calls out to her, and she struggles on his cock, alerting him as he removes his hands, allowing her to yank her head free off his cock. She pants heavily, sweat covering her as she stares at his throbbing erection, her spit smearing every inch of it and she has to resist the urge to simply put it back into her mouth. But she looks over her shoulder while still breathing heavily, watching Finn eat her pussy with wet schlicks and moans, making her shiver in pleasure as she flexes her cunt on his tongue. She grins as she raises her hips, pulling them off Finn's face as his eyes snap open to watch her wet lips leave him longingly, before he then shift to gaze at her face.

She resists the urge to giggle as she notices with a blush the wet patch made from her juices surrounding his mouth, what he then laps up. She smiles at him, "It's time, give me a second." He nods as she climbs off him and turned to face him, standing before the bed in her beautiful, naked form as she raises her hand that glow with dark green magic. She silently mouthed some words of enchantment, then presses her glowing hands against her chest, causing waves energy to cover her form for a few seconds, yet she doesn't panic. Then the magic fades calmly, and she opens her eyes, "Protection spell, I can't get pregnant." She informs Finn, who nods in understanding. Huntress then sighs, "I'm ready, let's do this."

She strolls forward towards Finn while keeping her eyes locked onto his, and he closes his legs. She grins and climbs atop the bed, only slightly nervous, 'If something goes wrong, Finn is right here with me, he would never intentionally hurt me.' She crawls over him, her legs on either side of his as she brings herself completely in line with him, their faces inches apart. They give each other a quick loving kiss, before Huntress leans back to sit on his crotch, her hot wet pussy resting on his warm throbbing cock. Their breaths quicken and she shifts, going onto her knees completely as she raises her cunt up, then reach down to grasp Finn dick, lifting it up to aim at her entrance. She lowers herself a centimetre, resting her lips completely on the tip of his rod as some femcum dribbles out, drooling down Finn's meat.

She snaps her eyes to him, and he stares into hers, "Go as slow as you want." She nods, then focuses on the act they were about to do. She feels hit head resting against her sensitive pussy, and bites her lip as she wiggles her hips a little, rocking the cock against her. Her cunt gets excited at the slight rubbing, and dribbles some more juices out as lubricant, letting it smear against the tall rod as both she and Finn sigh in pleasure.

Then the nymph bites her lip, holds Finn's dick firmly up against her lips, and begins to lower herself. The tip of his spear pokes at her entrance, then pushes its way inside, spreading her lips as it delves inside. Both Finn and Huntress gasped at the feeling, the hero at how tight it was as it pretty much strangles his throbbing cock, and the nymph at how he fills her, his cock throbbing in her most sensitive spot.

She bites her lip and slowly lowers herself even more, slick sounds coming from the act as her soaking pussy devours Finn's spit lubed dick. She feels him slowly and utterly fill her, making her groan in pleasure. Until her body hits resistance. She grimaces, yet with a force of mind pushes her hips down further still. Pain flashes through her, causing her to grimace yet continue on with her task, 'I'm… hard meat!' Finally, her dribbling coochie can descend no further as her pussy lips gently rest at the base of his cock, the woman fully hilting Finn.

She groans a little in pain, and her eyes flash up to meet Finn's, finding them locked onto hers in worry. He reaches up and grabs her, then pulls her down into a hug, holding her against his chest, "Only move when you are ready."

She nods, and stays completely still, letting the flaming pain within her calm down as she relaxes into his caring gasp. It takes a few minutes of silence, but she eventually able to work up the confidence to continue as she pushes herself up off his chest, yet not fully as she stares into his face with a small smile, "Thanks babe."

"No problem, just start slow, for your sake." She nods and pushes herself tall, still sitting balls deep on Finn's cock as it gently pulses within her pussy, making her moan slightly in pleasure as fidgeting makes it rub her sensitive walls. Biting her lips, she leans forward and places her hands next to Finn's chest for support, and closes her eyes as she slowly lifts her hips. A symphony of lewd noises filled the air as slicks juices rub against each other, making the couple moan as new pleasure courses through their bodies.

Huntress pussy slowly grinds it's way up Finn's cock, until reaching the tip once more, where it hovers for a second, before Huntress then lowers herself once more. They both moan even louder as Finn fills her once more, nothing dramatic happening as they start slow, allowing Huntress to smoothly and calmly place her cunt against Finn's crotch once more. She grins, only feeling a small drop of pain that time, and quickly lifts up her pussy up again, reaching Finn's dickhead before slamming her hips back down experimentally.

Her butt slaps into his legs with a wet slap, making them both groan in pleasure, Huntress grinning, 'I'm ready, let's do this!' She begins pumping herself atop Finn cock, letting his throbbing dick constantly ram through her insides pleasurably, making her moan as she speeds up, quickly finding a comfortable speed.

She releases a cry of pleasure, flexing her sex chamber on Finn's member as he groans in lust, eyes locked on to between her spread legs, watching her cunt constantly envelope his dick. Plap plap plap plap plap their sweaty bodies meet constantly, making Huntress moan in pleasure as her body jiggles with every single slam of her hip. Finn's hands grab her waist as she rides his humongous cock, grinning as he helps guide her on filling her cunt with his rod. Her ass constantly slaps against his thighs and crotch, the large squishy orbs acting as cushioning as they wiggle with every impact.

Finn admires her sexy form as she rides him, her eyes closed as she endlessly moans in pleasure, her breathing heavy as her lower half constantly rises up and down. Her pussy was tight on his huge dick, and wet slurps and flurps echoed in her room as it pretty much sucks on him. He groans in pleasure, yet it was doing the exact same effect on Huntress as she enjoys the sound of her own penetration, her toes curling in pleasure as she pants. She focuses on the feeling of his rod rapidly entering and exiting her, and she screams in pleasure, speeding up her slams as her cunt flicks excess juices everywhere. The bed they were on creaks and groans as it is roughly shaken by the lovers acts, especially when Finn starts humping his hips up as well.

He times it with hers, and they quickly end up perfectly in sync to allow him to fuck her tight little coochie, filling the room with sounds of Huntress's penetration. Huntress grins as pleasure fills her entire form, "Fuck me Finn! *Ah!* Fuck me hard! *Moan*" He smirks as his hands tries to hold her hips still for a second, but she refuses to stop bouncing atop his huge dick, causing him to moan as he feels her tight walls stroke his cock nicely. Then he simply gives up on getting her to halt, and with his might flips them over, making her yelp in shock as she suddenly ends up on her back and Finn above her. She looks up at his sweat covered face, silently demanding an explanation for the sudden halt,

"You said you wanted me to fuck you~" He teases with a smirk, pulling his hip back slowly as his cock slowly slides free from her pussy, dripping with juices. "So I'm going to do just that!" He slams his crotch forward, a wet slap being created as his body collides with hers, making them both cry in pleasure as he hilts her once more. Huntress grins and wraps her legs around the back of him, holding him against her pussy as she flexes her cunt on him,

"Then do me hero!" He grins and pulls his cock back out, ignoring the legs wrapped around his ass as he fully slides free before slamming back in, then out, then in, then out as he begins to piston her. His crotch constantly slams against her thick thighs as he picks up speed, the wet slaps filling the room once more as he begins pounding her little pussy. His balls slap against her massive ass as they sting with building pleasure, sloshing the cum inside as it prepares to be shot out as Finn approaches an orgasm. Huntress was no different, and grins while drenched in sweat, watching his enormous cock piston in and out of her cunt in massive spikes of pleasure. She moans loudly and reaches up for Finn, wrapping her arms around his back and digging into his flesh, nearly drawing blood as she starts approaching an orgasm as well.

The hero doesn't care, closing his eyes as his humps start becoming erratic and loud claps of their bodies meeting rings out. Then his eyes widen, "I'm getting close!" He yells as he continues to pound her, his full balls stinging with pleasure as his crotch slaps against Huntress's clit, making her gasp,

"I know! *Moan* And me too!" Finn grunts as he slams into the nymph, both their bodies dripping in sweat as the hero rapidly speeds up his fucking. Huntress body jiggles at the impacts, her tongue hanging out her mouth as she pants heavily, moans accompanying every release of breath. Her tits bounce from the momentum and her ass jiggles every time Finn's hips slams into it, lewd wet slicks coming from her snatch as Finn's huge cock glides in and out, coated in her juices.

Then the nymph rapidly approaches her climax, eyes wide as she feels Finn's long dick pound her cunt, hitting hidden pleasure spots within her, "Yes, right there! I'm gonna cum! Yes yes YES!" Her pussy suddenly clamps down on Finn's rod as Huntress freezes up, releasing a loud long moan as she orgasms. The sudden tightness and seeing his girlfriend's pleased expression sends Finn over the edge as well, the hero biting his tongue as he slams his hips into her one final time. He feels her warm ass spreading across his crotch as his cock sprays a white, creamy load deep into Huntress's love tunnel.

They both remain completely still, their bodies twitching as they ride out their pleasure highs. Huntress can feel Finn's large dick pulse within her spasming pussy, juices leaking out of her. Finn's cum quickly fills her coochie, and spills out with her squirting orgasm, both of them splattering onto Huntress's bed, not that she cares. The soft walls of her pussy grip the hero's cock, squeezing out every ounce of his load it could get as it throbs and twitches within.

Eventually they sigh in satisfaction, and their bodies relaxes, promoting Finn to slowly and gently pulls his hip back. His long, soaked rod slowly grinds free in a movement that makes Huntress moan in pleasure, until his dick fully pops free, dripping with juices. The nymph groans a bit, enjoying the feeling of being stuffed with cum but also slight disappointment, missing the feeling of Finn's dick stretching her pussy. The hero's cum leaks a little from her snatch, the creampie pouring out from between her battered green lips. The nymph actually clenches her cunt, keeping as much of Finn's baby batter inside as possible as she revels in the feeling.

They both take a deep breath, then Huntress looks up at Finn as they lock eyes, the sweaty couple grinning stupidly as they lean together and kiss. They makeout for a few seconds, tongues wrestling with each other as they express their love, but quickly have to pull back, both of them too out of breath to continue. Finn flops over onto Huntress's bed, landing next to the nymph as they smirk. Huntress breathes heavily, closing her legs as rolls to face towards the hero, arms wrapping with his, "Thank you Finn…"

The hero smirks, leaning forward to kiss her again, giving the sweaty woman a quick peck on her lips, "No problem Huntress, and thank you as well." She smirks and shakes her head a little, before using the entwined arms to pull them together, before they both promptly close their eyes, the physical drain of their activities getting to them. They fall asleep in each other's grasp, pleased smiles on their faces as they drift off into a peaceful slumber together.

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy the gift**

**So first off, this is kinda what the sex scenes in Incrementum will look like, so if you got any opinions on it, let me know!**

**I actually had more planned, but unfortunately to make it be able to be pumped out on Christmas I had to cut some parts out. Sorry guys.**


	2. Treehouse fun

Finn sits relaxed on the couch within the tree house, arms behind his head with nothing before him, simply sitting there patiently with his eyes closed. Huntress Wizard was meant to have arrived a while back so they could have hung out together and done some stuff together, but the wood nymph had yet to arrive. Not that the hero was bothered, he could understand that sometimes things can just pop up that can delay you, he wasn't worried about her ditching him, he trusted her. 

Minutes tick on by as he hums a little tune, finding a way to distract himself from her absence by attempting to make a little song, but the sound of someone's footsteps arriving stops him. He instantly grins as he recognises the sound of her near silent walking, and excitedly hops up to greet the stoic woman inside, only for her to let herself inside by banging the door open. The hero jumps as she steps inside and slams close the door behind her, then sighing as she rests her back against it, flicking her green eyes to him, "Sorry about that Finn." 

She takes a deep breath to calm herself, then pushes herself away from the door and towards the worried and curious human as he raises an eyebrow, "What was that all about?" 

She huffs glancing away, "The reason I'm late. I was about to head here so we can do something together, but then the forest warned me of a rampaging beast. I had to go deal with it first." 

He nods, closing his eyes and flicking up a hand casually as he sits back down and taps the spot next to him, "It's fine I understand."

She shakes her head, flopping down next to him on the couch, "I wasn't finished unfortunately. I went to hunt this thing as fast as I could, found it instantly, and had the jump on it. However, its shell was too tough for my arrows to get through, and it was doing a great job at hiding its weak points." 

He raises an eyebrow, "So how did you kill it?" 

She groans and instinctively leans onto him to relax in his warm presence, "That's what's bothering me. I was about to kill it and call it a day as I dived straight at its head with a spear in hand, the beast wrapped up in vines and unable to escape. Then some random people showed up. They yelled at the scene of my hunt, and it distracted me. I missed, and the monster broke free before promptly escaping." She sighed, "I failed my first hunt in eight years because some randos showed up." 

Finn hums, "I see. That sucks. Do you even know who even interrupted you?" 

She shakes her head nonchalantly, "No, not that it matters, it's not like we're going to hunt them down and throw them into jail." She turns to stare at him, "Though can we do something else? Talking any more about this is just going to annoy me, I want to do something to help me de-stress. You can only tell how angry I am at failing like this." Thanks to her stoic appearance, Finn couldn't really spot anger, just mild annoyance. What was not a good sign at all for the nymph.

He hums, quickly trying to figure out something to do that could relax and distract the flustered girlfriend next to him, "A way to remove your stress?..." He scans the room, discovering nothing really here that would interest the wood nymph, causing his gaze to drift over to her herself. He stares at her curvy, sweaty body as she cools down next to him, and can't help but gain a grin, "I've got an idea~" 

His tease earns him a glance from her while she relaxes into the couch, "That is?" 

He smirks as he slides off the chair and kneels before her, much to her confusion, until he leans forward and grabs the edge of her trousers hugging her very curvy hips, "Want me to eat you out?" 

Despite her mask her massive red blush was definitely noticeable as she remained completely silent for a second, stunned by the casual offer of something so serious. Yet, it not exactly the first time they had sex, they were pretty relaxed about it with the amount of times the couple have done it...

Her blush deepens as her mind drifts to previous sessions, and admittedly, her crotch does heat up a little at the memories. She stares at the hero, before giving into her desires as she flicked her embarrassed gaze away, "... Glob yes." She consents as the hero smirks and gently begins to tug down her clothes, black panties and all as she shuffles slightly to help, her blush still prominent as she already breaths a little deeper. He tugs her trousers and underwear down to her ankles, before taking them off completely, freeing the nymph's legs as she instantly parts them, "Are you sure? You don't have to for my sake." 

He stares at her cute little pussy sitting between her thick thighs, lubricating clear fluids already starting to leak out from her hypnotising lower lips already. The plump little dark green honey pot was crowned by three small leaves in a small pile, a wood nymphs version of pubic hair. Already from here he could smell the addicting, mind controlling scent of her musk, the powerful scent of an eager feminine lips calling for attention, for pleasure. He could even feel the heat radiating off her tiny oven as her body begins to crave for him and his body to explore every bit of her tight depths. 

He merely grins as he leans forward towards her crotch, her legs desperately parting further as he reaches around behind her plump ass and grabbing massive handfuls to pull her closer, "Yes~" 

His spit covered tongue slides free, and does a single lap at her cute pussy, causing Huntress to gasp with a slight jolt, her hands immediately going to the back of Finn's head. He grins at her reaction, savouring her tangy flavour before going in for more, staring up into her glowing, pleading eyes as his lips connect with her rapidly moistening cunt. 

A small coo of pleasure escapes the mouth of the woman as Finn slowly and gently licks at her hot honey pot, dragging his tongue teasingly around her lips before giving her sensitive clit a little flick. Then he plants a kiss on her twitching pussy and backs off a little, only to find her crotch follow him as she instinctively but gently grinds her musky snatch into his face. He smirks then begins eating her out, tongue darting out and into her hot tight depths to lap up her leaking fluids with lewd slicks, swallowing her sexual juices. Eye contact was a tad hard to keep with her small yet plump tits blocking the view, but they weren't too large as she watched him pleasure her now sopping wet cunt.

She closes her eyes while releasing a long, pleased sigh, her hand clenching as she listens to the slicks of him at work on her sensitive crotch. He was constantly changing between doing long, deep licks inside her twitching love tunnel, her soft walls clenching down on his exploring tongue every time, and lapping at her sensitive clit. He wasn't going crazy, he wasn't trying to make her orgasm as fast as possible, he was simply trying to make this last for her, a constant, calm, toe-curling pleasure as she relaxes. 

Every breath Finn took was filled with the musky scent of her juice-leaking pussy as he ate her out, his head pressed between the two large, soft thighs on either side of him. They and her wet snatch were releasing a tidal wave of heat as he started to sweat a little, but he did not care as he made his tongue wide and fat, then lick at her entire outer lips, earning a groan of pleasure from the woman. Then he plants his lips on her clit, and gently sucks on it as the tip of his tongue constantly flicked at it, her hips bucking as she gasps.

Her hands atop his head pull him a little harder against her musky crotch as she gently hisses out, "Yesss~ There." He smirks and continues to play with her pleasure button, gently moaning onto it as the vibrations earn another gasp. He presses himself tightly against her soaking wet snatch, really getting into it as he slurps and licks away, his face buried into her groin. 

Huntress's bites her lip as she pushes her desperate cunt as hard as possible against her lover, feeling him speed up his blissful work as she begins to sweat, her muscles weakening with every strike of his wet tongue. He shifts to her depths again, cleaning up all her leaking fluids as her breathing begins to deepen at the continuous assault on her sopping wet lower lips. After a bit of him doing an adventure on her hot love tunnel, she gently tugs back to her screaming clit, sighing with a massive grin as he returns to pleasuring it.

One of her hands leaves his head to gently cup her warm, plush tits, fondling the fun orb through her clothes before giving up and sliding a hand under her clothes to do it. She stares down at Finn with squinting eyes, bliss making all the muscles in her body tense and clench as she watches his warm tongue lap at her sopping cunt. "Keep going." She softly orders before moaning, her hips pushing into the pleasure even harder out of instinct, and the hero speeds up as he really begins going to town. 

Kissing, licking, sucking, he does a whole plethora of mind shattering actions on her cute honey pot, earning slicks, slurps, and squelches as he eats out her twitching love tunnel. A hot pressure begins to grow within the core of the wood nymph as a desired orgasm approaches, her eyes going wide. 

Finn's hands suddenly leave her plump ass to finger her depths, simulating a hard cock fucking her desperate, tight depths, finding the raised bumpy area of her g-spot and immediately jackhammering it. She cries out in pleasure, eyes closed as she wiggles and writhes on the couch, grinding into Finn as her twitching walls clench down on the hero's exploring digits. 

It was too much as her eyes scrunch shut as her muscles spasm and an orgasm rocks her from, releasing a scream of pleasure. Her legs clamp down, her soft warm thighs squeezing Finn's head to keep him there down at her spasming pussy as clear fluids squirt out around his fingers. 

Her toes curl as the hero doesn't stop eating her out even as her little oven clamp down on his fingers. He is at her sopping cunt licking and sucking up any of her escaping juices, all the while still jackhammering her g-spot. 

Her mind goes blank in a sea of pleasure, her senses overloading as she can no longer feel or sense anything from the world, just blissful pleasure of her orgasm. She can't help but squeal as Finn remains pressed against her crotch, eating her out deep as she doesn't get a moment's rest. 

Her clenched hands were definitely keeping him there though, pulling him into her twitching, spasming cunt as she grinds her soaking entrance in his face for more pleasure. 

Finn doesn't mind as he dutifully cleans up her orgasm, lapping up her leaking tangy fluids and swallowing it all down. The heat radiating from her tight honey pot was nearly unbearable as her core erupts in ecstasy, causing him to sweat from between her crushing thighs. The powerful scent of her musk leaking from her sopping lower lips mixed with the smell of their combined sweat create a mind frying aroma of sex that keeps him there between her thighs.

Her depths constricted around his fingers as her hot soft walls clamped down on his digits in their adventure, mistaking them for a long cock that she has to milk for its cum. Her screams of pleasure, unnatural to the stoic wood nymph, were admittedly muffled to the hero thanks to her thick thighs covering his ears. 

Still, he grins at the sound only he was privy to as he continues to lap at her spasming pussy, discovering her starting to calm down as her wet walls release their crushing grip.

The wood nymph finally sighs in pleasurable release, sliding her hand free off her soft plump tit to run it through her leaf hair, her eyes finally opening up again to stare at her beloved between her legs. She parts her thick thighs with a post orgasm murmur of slight confusion, her mind still getting itself back together after the rush of ecstasy. 

Although he was now free, Finn does not move away, simply pulling his fingers free and making his tongue fat and wide to lap at her entrance. She groans at the feeling, watching him clean up her entrance of any remaining sticky, bitter juices before finally backing away, lifting his head up to stare at her. His mouth was covered in her clear fluids as she blushes furiously in embarrassment, but the hero doesn't seem to mind, "Feel better?" 

His inquiry earns a sigh of relief from the woman as she stretches, "Yeah, lots. Thanks. Although you do realise you didn't have to do that, right? Not that I mind, mind you, you're definitely free to do that whenever you want."

He licks his lips, cleaning them of her sticky clear fluids, "I know. But I wanted to do it for you, you looked like you needed it." 

She smirks softly, her breathing a little deeper as she recovers, "Well, that's you, being the hero who helps everyone." The joke earns a chuckle from the hero, although she does lean forward with a question, "Although, I bet you probably have a problem of your own now, don't you?" 

He blushes like a tomato before casually waving his hand, "Nah it's fine, I-" 

She grabs him by his shoulders, "Ah ah, you're not escaping your reward my hero~ Get on the couch." He sighs at her order, and stands up to reveal his large pitched tent in his shorts, causing Huntress to bite her lip as she watches him sit down next to her. She instantly springs up and quickly kneel between his legs, smirking as she notes, "A hero needs help occasionally as well after all." She lifts her hand and it begins to glow, "And I think we both know where this is going tonight."

She cast a spell upon herself, removing her ability to become pregnant as she grins, before leaning forward towards Finn's crotch. His legs part as she grabs the top of his shorts, and unzips the clothing, then she slowly pulls it and his undergarments down, eyes locked onto his bulge with anticipation. 

The clothing seems to get stuck for a second, before his thick cock suddenly springs free, waving in the air as his hot meat pulses, pre-cum oozing from the tip. She coos at the sight of it (despite seeing it multiple times in the past), and hurriedly tugs off his shorts and underwear so she can fling it all to the side. With the pesky clothes out of the way, she can lean forward and gently grab his long dick, breathing in its addicting musk as she feels it twitch in her grasp.

One of her hands drift south towards its base, then slips underneath his full balls, softly touching the orbs containing the creamy load she desires while she lets her warm breath roll over the hero's spear. Wordlessly, she leans forward and plants a kiss on the tip of his hard rod, earning a gasp from Finn as she gently moans onto it. 

She pulls back, licking her lips to savour the flavour of his salty pre-cum now on it, before letting go of his hot privates all together. Her hands drift to her top, and begins undoing it at her chest, untying the x shaped knot keeping it together. It parts to reveal her chest in a dark blue bra covering her soft tits, yet slightly displaced by her own groping earlier. She smirks at her lover, "Let's have some fun, shall we?" 

Finn can only nod at her as she quickly undoes her bra as well, letting it fall off as her perky tits are released to the world. Her beautiful plush orbs weren't stupidly massive like an unrealistic porn model, but they were definitely prominent as she leaned forward and pushed Finn's hard, throbbing cock between them.

He immediately winces in bliss as the wood nymph pushes her hot tits together around his hard dick, struggling a little due to her size. The warm valley of her breasts makes Finn gasp as Huntress begins to lift herself up and down, rubbing the hero off with a boob job. She constantly flicks her gaze between the pre-cum leaking head of Finn's meaty spear and his eyes, finding both an equally attractive sight. She warns, "Sorry if this doesn't go too well, I don't exactly have the biggest knockers." She explains in worry. 

He instantly comforts her as he breathing deepens, hips pushing into her efforts, "You're doing amazing." Her hot, soft fat surges around his sensitive pole while his balls twitch for release, releasing pre-cum that her plush green spheres quickly smother. The lubricating fluids do what they were meant to do as her plush breasts quickly become slick with the juices, allowing them to simply glide up and down his pole.

*Slick slick slick* Her soft orbs slide up and down over his pulsing cock, smothering it in her warm tit fat while she wears a massive grin. She could practically feel the heat burning her chest with how hot the sexual organ was. She loved that feeling. She loved that Finn's hard, throbbing dick was right next to her face as she breathes in its musky scent, her mind getting hypnotised by the smell. 

She eagerly speeds up her boob job, bouncing her soft tits atop his long meat with a massive eager grin, listening to Finn's gasps of pleasure. With every slap of her plump boob smacking into his thighs as she practically hilts him, she could feel him bucking his hips up into her, causing her to smirk, "Getting close?" 

"*Gasp* Yes! I'm about to cum!" He warns, his balls tightening, while his face twists into an expression of pure bliss as sweat covers his body, a sight the wood nymph very much enjoys. Then his eyes snap open as he groans just as Huntress slams her cute soft boobs down while leaning her head forward. 

Hot, white, creamy cum shoots out of his pulsing rod, squirting up into the wood nymph's face as she swiftly closes her eyes. Finn moans as his full balls release its thick load, toes curling as bliss and ecstasy overloads his systems. 

He pumps squirt after squirt at her face, the woman not backing off as she squeezes his spasming meat in her plush tits. She grins as she enjoys his orgasm, letting his hot baby batter cover her face as she becomes cooked by the heat radiating off his groin. 

She finds immense bliss in hearing his cute little gasps and groans as he restrains from becoming a moaning mess. They needed to have more sex. 

Finn groans while his legs instinctively push themselves up as to hilt whatever person he is mating with, to pump his creamy seed as deep as possible. The thrust forward as a result pushes his hard dick up a little bit more, just enough for the tip to push inside Huntress's lips, what part for the spasming cock. 

Immediately she gives a little suck as his body twitches, the woman sucking and cleaning his still orgasming rod. It earns her one final squirt of his thick white load, Huntress moaning as it fills her eager mouth, her tongue flicking and licking his head to get every last drop. 

She milks him dry as the salty cum ends, causing the hero to groan in post orgasmic bliss as his clenched muscles finally relax. The wood nymph meanwhile enjoys her little snack, sloshing the small amount of cum around her mouth as she does nothing about the amount sitting on her face or caking her tits. 

She gives a lewd kiss to his warm dick, cum and spit dribbling free from her mouth and running down his long spear as she pulls off, his softening dick becoming free from the soft warm valley of her tits. Finn sighs in relief as the nymph takes a step back, savours his cum one final time, and casually swallows his salty load. 

She raises an eyebrow, hardly noticeable under her mask but Finn has gotten used to finding her hidden emotions, "You good?" 

He weakly chuckles, still recovering, "Well, I'm better now. But aren't we meant to help you relax?" 

She smirks as she leans forward again, her right hand drifting south to her crotch as she moves her mouth near Finn's groin, "How do you know watching you squirm and moan isn't fun for me?" She inquires as her left hand grabs his softening, sensitive rod as the hero gasps, "After all, it's pretty cute to see you out breath." 

She leans her head forward towards his rod, her mouth opening to envelop the large cock caked in fluids from sticky juices sliding down its form. She takes the head of his quickly hardening dick into her mouth and moans softly as she suckles on the tip, the hero shivering at the vibration the noise made.

She stares up into his eyes once more as she gently bobs her head at first, weakly sucking his dick while her tongue was lapping at his head like crazy inside her maw. *Slurp* *slick* she suckles on his meaty lollipop, cleaning it free of the sticky love juices from their actions, gulping down his remaining cum. 

Her right hand meanwhile continues its eager rubbing of her leaking cunt, the sopping lips dripping with clear fluids seeping out from the depths of her body. It all drips onto the floor to make a mess for them to clean up later, but for now the wizard focuses on the thick cock before her, and the pleasure her nimble fingers bring. 

Finn coos at her eager work, watching as the wood nymph laps and sucks on his thick meat, cleaning up the sticky mess from earlier as his hard rod throbs in her hands. The lewd scene was only amplified by his white, creamy load still sitting on her face and mask, the woman still not wiping it off as she stares up into his eyes. 

She shuffles forward a little as her hand drifts off his pulsing rod, and down to his hot balls filled with more of his salty load, fondling it as she pushes her head down. The head of his long cock taps against the back of her throat, where she takes a deep breath before pushing onwards. 

Experience allows her to push his thick meat deep inside her warm throat as the hero groans at her efforts, making a small smile twitch into existence around his throbbing dick. She continues to push downwards until she hilts him, lips kissing his groin and balls while her forehead rests against his abs. She stays for a second, warming and stretching her throat for what was to come, before lifting her head with a slurp. 

She then eagerly pumps herself atop his mighty spear, caking every inch in her warm spit as squelches and slicks fill the air, Finn's hips instinctively thrusting up into her as they both moan. She desperately gulps and suckles on his hot meat stuffing her throat and maw, fingers fiercely rubbing her leaking pussy as 'horny' becomes an understatement for the duo.

Finally, she pulls herself off him with a lewd pop, panting as she keeps her haze on his addicting cock, her warm breath rolling over his desperate pole. It twitches and throbs before her, swaying in the air while covered in her warm sticky spit as she smirks and finally forcefully tears her gaze back up to Finn's expression of bliss, "Having fun there?" 

He smirks, nodding downwards towards her crotch, "Well, it certainly seems you are." She grins as she knows what he is hinting at, yet doesn't stop rubbing her sensitive clit as the wet slicks of her hot juices soaks her digits. 

She shrugs, taking a tiny sniff of the musk resonating off her the hero's throbbing sword, "Eh, can't blame me." 

He shakes his head, "Well, despite my willingness there, I'm still a tad sensitive, I still need a moment to recover. Get up here." 

She smirks and stands up, finally tearing her hand away from her sopping cunt dripping fluids onto his floor to instead climb up onto the couch. She shuffles onto her knees on the couch while Finn stands up, then promptly gestures her to bend down. She hurriedly does so, lowering her head down while pushing her large ass up and out, presenting her rear end to the hero. 

He leans forward and grabs the massive plump orbs she calls cheeks, staring at her cute little pussy and winking asshole before him. He leans his head forward, breathing in her musky scent before planting a kiss on her drooling lips, his tongue escaping to give her depths a teasing lick. 

She instantly moans and pushes her plump ass back into him, grinding the huge orbs against his face. He is baked in the heat radiating from her crotch while being smothered by the cheeks, let he doesn't pull back just yet. He shifts his head down a little to give her clit one final kiss as the nymph jolts a little, sticky juices oozing from her depths.

Finn smirks and finally pulls back, licking his lip free of her bitter fluids as his left hand approaches her fluid covered groin. He has a single finger up, what he then rubs gently against her outer lips, drawing a little pattern as a tease, what earns a quiet groan from the nymph, "J-just… put it in…" 

He smirks, and moves his metal hand to grab her right ass cheek with a slap, gripping a handful of her warm soft fat and squeezing, while his finger halts at her entrance to her depths. He slowly pushes two fingers into her leaking cunt, the soft walls immediately clenching down on his exploring digits as heat envelopes them. He keeps going until he hits his knuckles against her sensitive lips, sticky clear juices now covering his fist. 

He wiggles his fingers around inside a little, eventually discovering the little bump that signified her g-spot, proven by her little hidden gasp. He smirks, and pulls his hand back, revealing his digits that were now caked in her clear, hot love fluids. He smirks, and jams the digits back inside as he begins to rapidly thrust his fingers into her tight snatch while she gasps in pleasure. *Slick* *slick* *squelch* The juices spill out around his digits as Huntress arcs her back into his digits hitting her g-spot every time. 

Her walls tighten and clench, crushing the hero's fingers but he does not care as he breathes in her crotch's musky scent. He squeezes her soft ass cheek again, feeling the soft fat surge around his metal fingers while his other hand rams into her depths. 

Huntress clenches her jaw, teeth held together as she tries to keep her noise down, but is struggling to do so when it is her boyfriend. She can't help but sigh, moan, gasp, and groan at his efforts as she feels the hot digits filling her love tunnel, pushing back against her clenching insides in ways of utmost bliss.

Every slam of his hand brings his other fingers smacking against her sensitive clit as she jolts, pleasure jumping up her spine as the usually stoic woman crumbles, wiggling. She pushes her ass into him as much as she can, biting the chair with her razor sharp teeth as she clenches around his pounding, soaked digits.

Suddenly Finn pulls his hand back, his soaked fingers slipping free of her tight depths as she groans in disappearing, instantly pushing her ass back to seek out his digits. She glances over her shoulder to demand an explanation, and discovers what was going on. 

Finn was now gripping his hard, throbbing cock as he positions it near the leaking entrance of her hot little oven, a gasp escaping her, “Put it in!” She cries in desperation as the hero rubs the head of his thick spear against her sopping wet lips, then slowly pushes himself inside. Her tight walls clamp down on the pulsing meat as it slowly makes its way inside, both Finn and Huntress moaning out in pleasure, “Yes! J-just keep p-pushing!” 

The hero grits his teeth with a pleased hiss, “So tight!” Slowly her hot insides envelope his long dick, strangling it like a python as it fills her most private depths. Finally, he hilts her, her soft ass cushioning his hips while her hot cunt boils and massages his thick rod, gasps of pleasure escaping their mouths. 

Huntress releases a long, pleased moan, feeling his hard cock twitching within her body, her response being a massage from her throbbing walls. His cum filled balls press up against her sensitive clit, causing lubricating fluids to escape her hot pussy and cover his entire groin section.

The hero’s hands leave from spreading her hot plump ass to grabbing a hold of her waists, gripping her love handles as they both pant. They let her body warm up to the hot presence of his thick meat, before she glances over her shoulder to stare him in the eyes, and gives a little nod, “I’m ready, bear.” He pulls his eager, long cock back out of her, earning a coo of pleasure from the woman. 

Then, he promptly rams it back in, a soft slap echoing out from his hips meeting her soft cushioning rear. Slowly, he begins to pump himself in and out of her, the duo biting their lips as they stare at the act of her penetration. 

Huntress’s warm, sticky juices dribbles off Finn’s hard rod as he gradually pulls it out of her hot depths. He slams his long meat back in with enough force to make the wood nymph’s body jiggle, a gasp escaping Huntress. She coos and moans, the thick meat scratching her sexual itch while she submits to him, letting the hunter have way with her prey body. 

She attempts to grind into him, trying to get him go as deep as possible despite already hilting him to his cum filled balls that was now grinding against her clit. She wants him to dominate her, to **fuck her**. His warm flesh completely pressed against her ass and thighs makes her sigh in relief, missing the feeling of him stuffing her sopping hole. He squeezes her waist, gripping her love handles as he pulls himself back out, eager to stuff her until she is crème filled, a prospect she was just as hopeful for.

With a proper grip he starts to speed up, thrusting again and again, every one of them getting accompanied by a wet slap of their crotches meeting. Finn moans at the tightness that was strangling his hard cock pleasurably, her soft walls tightly gripping his long rod exploring her sopping depths. 

His hips move on instincts, ramming into her at a rapidly increasing pace as he watches her body jiggle before him. Her groan and gasps of pleasure only amplify the bliss he was in as the air is quickly filled with the mix of sweat and lewd musk. 

He stares down at his juice covered rod as it constantly pumps in and out of, a hypnotising sight for sure as he hears the slight slicks and slurps of its work. Huntress meanwhile moans as her world constantly shakes around her, every thrust of Finn’s mighty rod makes her body bounce and jiggle. 

The slight sting in her ass from the slaps of his groin against her only amplifies the feeling of her desperate cunt being stuffed again and again. Every time her exceptional beast hilts her on every thrust a gasp of pleasure escapes her, the hero stretching her tight walls. She stares at him from over her shoulder, the couple creating eye contact as they both pant, both lost in ecstasy of their much needed sex.

Finn groans as her hot depths strangles his hard meat, keeping eye contact with the woman he loves. Every thrust he does jiggles her body, her body rocking as they both are caked in sweat, not that either care about the sticky fluids on them. They were more focused on Finn’s long rod ramming its way inside her plush pussy so hard that sticky juices were squirting out of her musky snatch. 

Pre-cum oozes from the hero’s mighty spear, a sign of his growing pleasure as he pumps into her soft muff with increased ferocity and zest. Every thrust brings him into her fat ass, the soft orbs of warm flesh comforting his pushing with loud, lewd slaps. 

He can’t help but release a moan at it all, the sensation was too much as she becomes lost in her perfect, beautiful body, “Huntress!... You’re- you’re amazing!” 

She pants as she stares into his blue eyes, “So are you! Keep! Going! Don’t stop!” She orders as her tits bounce beneath her while ecstasy rockets up her spine with every thrust from the eager hero. Her muscles tense and clench from the ministrations of her boyfriend, tightening her sopping cunt's grip on Finn’s long dick while she bites her lip in pleasure. 

One of Finn’s hands suddenly snaps off her waist and slaps her ass, causing her head to throw in a gasp of shock and pleasure, his reward being her pushing her soft behind further into him.

He bites his lip as the pleasure within him gradually begins to build up, a growing pressure in his core that may soon erupt. His thrusting speeds up as he watches the fat ass he was pounding bounce and jiggle with every slap of his crotch against it. 

*Slap* *Plap* *Slap* Their sweaty bodies collide over and over again while Finn’s well lube, pulsing rod glides in and out of her soaking wet snatch. A deep moan escapes him as her hot muff strokes his rod in all the right places, while the feminine musk snaking up from her in-heat pussy only edges him to go faster.

Huntress smirks beneath him at his groan of pleasure, and clenches her muscles in her core as much as possible in an attempt to make herself even tighter. However, she was quickly losing control of her body due to his thick, meaty cock constantly ramming its way inside her. It strikes her g-spot on every thrust, while his balls slapped up against her clit, a constant barrage of skyrocketing pleasure. 

She feels the hero’s grip tightening on her waist, a sign he was not going to back off any time soon, and fuck her until she was filled with his hot cum. Good. Her toes curl at the thought, and combined with the fat dick currently pounding her cute honey pot, a pressure begins to grow with her too.

Finn's hips speed up as a deep groan of pleasure escapes him, his thrusting hard dick flinging out hot sticky juices from Huntress's depths. They flick onto the couch but neither mind as they push themselves as hard as they can against one another, panting as the hero hilts the wood nymph with every pump. 

His balls begin to tighten, crying out for release as he calls to Huntress, "Cumming soon! Where- *pant* do you want it?" He inquired while watching her feminine form bounce under him. 

She glances over her shoulder, staring him in the eyes with a desperate look as her temperature rapidly rises, screaming out, "Inside! Breed me like an animal!" 

He nods and continues to pump away as they both cry out in bliss. Huntress's moan becomes shaken by her body bouncing at her mate's furious, desperate thrusting, the woman feeling his rhythmic pumping quickly decaying into animalistic lust. 

She can't help but join in as she eagerly rocks her body into him, her plump ass slapping into his groin again and again as he hilts her again and again with eye-clenching ecstasy.

Then his eyes shoot open as he slams his hips forward one final time, hilting Huntress as thick hot cum shoots out of his spasming rod. Huntress's eyes go wide as she coos as the sensation of the hero's hard cock throbbing in her sensitive depths, proving itself too much for her and sending her over the edge. 

Her sopping cunt clamps down on the pumping cock, strangling it and trying to milk out every last drop as she screams in pleasure. Their senses become overloaded with mind shattering bliss as Finn's balls empty themselves into her hot depths, painting her insides white. 

He bites his lip as does tiny little thrusts into her tight pussy, each one earning another spurt from his emptying balls. He goes blind in pleasure as his whole body tingles, his hands holding her waist tightly to hold her still, his instincts not letting her escape. Her warm soft walls clamping down on his spasming meat only made everything better as he groans softly, still hilting her as he presses his crotch tightly against her own.

Huntress moans, toes curling as she feels his pulsing meat stuff her insides with his hot creamy load, to the point where some is escaping her. She keeps her head down while his hands grip her waistline tightly, squeezing her as he does his lewd, intimate work. 

Her spasming cunt from her own orgasm boils her insides, making her stuffed love tunnel a hot tight hole for the thick cock currently inside of her. It causes her to sweat profusely, the scent mixing with her feminine and Finn's masculine musky odour. Not that she could smell it due to her mind being overloaded with the pleasure, her brain now too scrambled to process anything but to take the fat dick. 

Something Finn was more than eager to provide as his hips instinctively twitch, thrusting into her with tiny thrusts as his muscles clench. He can barely keep his eyes open and not locked up in pleasure, his gaze stuck on Huntress's beautiful female form as he balls slowly drained.

They finally begin to relax as the overwhelming waves of pleasure slowly begins to halt, causing Finn to sigh as he stares down at Huntress. She stares back up at him from over her shoulder, panting with a smirk, sweat glistening on both their skins. He glances back down at their joined crotches, staring at the cum leaking out around his thick meat and dripping onto the couch. 

He flicks his attention back to her beautiful face with a grin, "You're amazing." 

She smirks, "Don't know what you're talking about, you did all the work there." He leans forward, his hands finally leaving her waist to instead wrap his arms around her chest as their heads rest side by side, with Finn being a little further back due to his smaller stature. Still, they rub their heads together with massive grins and blushes, uncaring about the sticky sweat covering them as they recover their strength from their orgasms together.

Their bodies stop tingling and their minds clear up from the haze of pleasure, the duo sighing as they can't help but stare at one another's relieved expressions. Then their gaze drifts south to their still connected groins, causing the hero to lift himself up again and place his hands on Huntress's plump ass. 

Slowly he pulls his twitching cock out of her now stuffed snatch, causing Huntress to shuffle forward a little as well. The last of him leaves her, removing the dam on the cum to slowly ooze free of her hot depths, a small amount promptly dropping off and onto their couch. They sigh, Huntress promptly flopping, laying down on her front with a smile and a small wiggle of her hips, before rolling around onto her back. 

She stares with a proud blushing smirk at the man, eyes flicking down occasionally to his jizz covered cock as it slowly softened. One of her hands drifts to her hot cum stuffed cunt, giving it a little soothing rub with a coo, smearing her digits with his creamy baby batter, "Thanks Finn… that was relaxing."

They both smirk at her joke, before they glance about again, staring at the few droplets of hot cum and other sexual juices splattered about, causing Finn to sigh, "Well, I guess we better start cleaning up." 

She nods while a finger cautiously prodding her own face, catching a dollop of Finn's sticky cum still covering her face and mask from the facial earlier, "And I better go and wash all this off. See you in a minute." She promptly stands up, and heads straight towards the pond outside of Finn's tree house, preferring a natural water source to wash off over anything like a shower. 

Yet as she approaches the door, she hears a whistle, and a certain yellow dog's footsteps approaching. 

She stops. 

Finn freezes up, eyes wide. 

They both stare at the door. 

Then panicking, they rush back to the couch, grab their clothes they had carelessly chucked aside, and sprint as fast as they can towards the ladder.

They hurriedly climb it, Huntress Wizard then Finn as they frantically make their way into the boy's room, just in time for Jake to reach the door. He promptly opens the door with a whistle just as Finn and Huntress lay atop one another on the hero's bed, staring at the ladder in worry. 

The hero was atop Huntress, his crotch pushed into her ass but neither cared right now as they hear the dog yell up, "Fiiiinnnn? You here man?" 

The duo flick their gaze to one another, Huntress smirking mischievously enough to warrant Finn to whisper, "Don't." Before then shouting back, "Yeah! I'm… I'm in our room with Huntress!" 

"Cool, cool," Came the canine's response, a thump being heard as he put something down, "I'm just going to be grabbing some stuff for Lady real quick. I shouldn't be long." His explanation causes the sweaty duo to sigh in relief, until he asks, "So what are you two doing?" 

Finn tenses, before Huntress replies calmly and stoically, "Relaxing together. Just the two of us chilling out with one another." It would probably be best not to mention they were having sex to the dog for embarrassed Finn's sake.

"Oh ok, well I don't want to interrupt that." He chuckles, "You guys don't get nearly enough time together as it is, let alone with me barging in."

Finn sighs in relief, and yells back, "Yeah, thanks man!... So what are you actually doing here? Like, what are you grabbing 'n' stuff?” 

"Oh a few things then making a sandwich for Lady. Don't ask why I'm not making it at her place, the story is too long bro." 

"... Ok then." The couple shuffle slightly, getting a tad more comfortable than the hurried position they had got into when they had scrambled onto the bed. This however had an unfortunate consequence of rubbing Finn's flaccid cock against Huntress's soft, plush ass. The large green orbs envelope his meat as the wood nymph smirks evilly and shuffles again, much to the hero's confusion and slight worry. 

In the end, her plump, curvy butt was pushing against his crotch once again, or more precisely, Huntress's wet, hot pussy was pressed against Finn's flaccid cock. He blushes, and whispers to her, "What are you doing?" 

Her mischievous grin only gets larger, her intent only enhanced by the creamy cum still sitting on her face, "You know what I'm doing. I dare you, I dare you to fuck me right now."

Finn gawks, a massive blush on his face that is only heightened by Huntress wiggling her ass a bit more, so now his dick was prodding right at the sopping entrance of her love tunnel. All it would take was him pushing his hips forward to sip inside. He whispers, "Are you joking!? We can't do it with Jake here, we'll get caught!" 

She shrugs nonchalantly, "I don't mind if we get caught Finn, sex is only natural part of life. If you do it slowly and gently, we shouldn't make any noise and he'll never know…" She watches his still unsure expression, "Come on, it'll be fun! The fear of getting caught is part of the rush! Besides, I can now feel you poking me down there~" 

He hesitates, shuffling in an attempt to shift his eager cock away from her inviting cunt, "But-" 

She grabs him with one hand, "Finn, you're atop me, you've pounced and caught me. I am your prey. Now be a true hunter, a true predator, and enjoy your fill." She orders as she pushes her plump ass into his crotch again, feeling his hard meat sink into her hot, soft behind.

He sighs at her, "Alright fine." He accepts, becoming red as a tomato as he grabs his already hardened dick to aim it into the wood nymph's cum stuffed cunt. She swiftly lays down flat on the bed and spreads her legs, still resting on her chest while biting her lip in eager anticipation as she feels the hero line himself up.

He slowly and carefully pushes himself back into her eager cunt, feeling his previous creamy load lube his meat as he releases a silent groan. Huntress scrunches her eyes, trying to keep as quiet as possible while her tight love tunnel is stuffed with Finn's hard cock again. She hears the hero's breath deepen as he approaches his length's end, silently squealing in anticipation to be hilted by the hero once more. 

His balls press up against her leaking cunt while his crotch section is cushioned by her soft, hot ass cheeks, the jiggly fat being squeezed under his body weight. The couple coo, waiting a second to get used to it again, before slowly the hero pulls his hips back, his thick dick slipping free with a lewd slick. 

The act was only intensified by the sounds of Jake just below them, moving things around in the room under them while his hot and horny brother was stuffing his quietly squawking girlfriend. The bed creeks slightly with every thrust, threatening to give away their actions but neither cared as the hero explores Huntress's wet dungeon. 

Wet slicks fill the room as Finn's long cock pumped in and out of the cum-stuffed cunt, the previous creamy load coating his pulsing meat as some drools free of the wood nymph's musky pussy. She clenches her lower section as much as possible, trying to keep it all inside and hug Finn's sword at the same time, but she was struggling to keep focus with Finn's contestant thrusting. 

*Pat* *pat* *pat* her plump rear end cushioned the hero's pushing, the soft fat comforting his crotch as he still goes as slow as possible, keeping their ears open for Jake's possible approach. Their instincts start to betray them as they both can't help but seek more of their pleasure, Finn's thrusts becoming harder as Huntress's ass bounces with a slap, and she angles her large butt upwards into it.

His hard meat plunges into her hot depths again with a squelch, juices oozing out around his pulsing cock as it stuffs her lower lips. They pant, breathing in the musky air of their sex as they both stare at one another’s eyes, trying to still remain as quiet as possible. 

They could taste the sweat in the air as their bodies strain at barely holding themselves back to succumbing to their primal instincts, muscles screaming to start pounding. He thrusts into her again, and a short intake of air from pleasure can't help but escape her mouth, catching the attention of Jake just as he passed the ladder below, "You alright bro?" 

He grimaces, "Just fine! We're…" He trails off as he hilts her in the next thrust, her tight cunt constricting his pulsing dick while his crotch region is comforted and heated by her soft ass, "We're… focusing on another spell!" 

Jake raises an eyebrow, "A spell? You don't know magic?" 

Huntress silently gasps as the hero's thick pole slipped free from her body, her desperate loins longing for its haste return, and getting it as he pumps his hips forward with a quiet slap, "Like the flute spell! This spell doesn't require magic!"

Jake accepts the explanation from the wizard as she discreetly coos in ecstasy, eyes closing as she just focuses on Finn's meat pumping into her, on the hunter mating her. The hero, however, has his eyes drift elsewhere, to just above her sopping cunt: her twitching asshole being occasionally covered by bouncing cheeks. He flicks his eyes to the bottle of lube he has hidden in his draws, and without missing a thrust, slowly leans towards the said draw. 

The moment he opens it, Huntress opens her eyes in curiosity at the unknown noise, and glances over her shoulder. She watches him bring out the bottle of lube, and smirks while still panting, whispering out, "What, not going to ask first, mister?" 

He blushes with a chuckle, "I was going to ask while showing you… want to spice it up a little?" 

She hums, "I don't know, I haven't exactly clean-" He opens the bottle and drools some onto her asshole, the tight ring immediately becoming slick and shiny with cold, clear lube as she muffles a yelp at the sudden chill into the bed. 

Finn's finger immediately goes into her crack, finding the little dark green doughnut and rubbing his finger against it, not penetrating but definitely simulating it with a smirk. He keeps it up for a bit, watching her blush grow more and more as her pulsing asshole kisses his digit, never once stopping his pumping his hard cock into her hot pussy before with a grin inquires, "Are you sure~? I'm the hunter here, I'm pretty sure I get to decide on how I get to enjoy my prey~?"

She whimpers, "Glob…" She then smirks, "Give me a second you crazy hero." He pulls out of her sopping cunt as her hand drifts to her ass, the hand promptly glowing as she uses magic to prepare herself. 

While she did that, Finn poured a copious amount of lube onto his twitching meat, wincing slightly at the cold as it envelops his form. He rubs it slightly, making sure his entire length is covered before glancing at Huntress Wizard, finding her presenting. Her plump ass was arced upwards, the large spheres of soft fat inviting him to her as he shuffled into position again, eyes locked on her large behind as the wood nymph grins. 

He grabs her slightly wiggling butt with both hands, squeezing the plump cheeks in both palms while he parts them, revealing the lube covered ring again. He moves his hips forward, his hard dick pressing up against her eager asshole, the tight ring flexing and planting a kiss on his pre-cum leaking head, before she finally relaxes her behind.

With a muted groan, he carefully pushes forward again, the dark green doughnut providing resistance for a second before caving in and letting his hot meat slide into her wet depths. They both gasp at the feelings they receive, Finn waiting with only his tip inside to give her a few second to adapt, before slowly thrusting further inside. 

Her constricting walls strangles his meat as he gasps, "So tight!" 

Huntress meanwhile pants slightly, grimacing at the penetration as it slides smoothly deep inside, "I'm glad for you." She flexes her pulsing depths on his thick cock stuffing her exit tunnel, "This isn't exactly natural… but I don't care." She glances over her shoulder at him with a small grin, "I'm here to relax, to forget my problems. Just fuck me. Fuck me like the animals we are." 

He heads her order once more as he begins to pump himself in and out of her, wet slicks and slurps escaping the actions. She groans in ecstasy, pushing her huge rear end into it, enjoying the kinkiness of it. Getting fucked in the ass? That's hot already, but doing it while Jake was still moving around down stairs? They were just asking for trouble.

The bed creaks and groans as it constantly handles their shifting mass, Finn's thick meat stretching out Huntress's asshole. She was not getting as much physical pleasure as before, but she was definitely getting more mental pleasure as she lets Finn pump inside her with a groan. Yet, why not also have both? Her hands drift to her sopping wet cunt and immediately get to work, one hand rubbing her clit while another fingered her depths. 

A moan escaped her as her eyes squinted shut, her body becoming covered in sweat again as her entire lower half was stimulated. Suddenly Jake calls up, "Erh… what are you guys doing?" 

Finn grimaces, 'He must have heard Huntress!' "The spell bro! Huntress is having to do some ritual stuff, and… is speaking in an ancient language?" He offers as an explanation, the duo going still as they wait for the dog's response.

"... You sure?" 

Huntress growls, wiggling her fat ass in an attempt to spur Finn into fucking her again, "Yes! And you keep interrupting it!"

"Oh! Sorry!" He promptly goes silent, too afraid to anger the wood nymph as Finn's hips move again, quickly gaining momentum once more as he quietly fucks her. Her soft spheres she calls a butt cushions his pushing as the musky scent of sex and sweat stuffs the room, every breath they take brings them further into their natural instincts. They struggle to remain so slow and gentle, their bodies screaming to just pound one another as they both pant. 

Her warm tight depths massages Finn's long cock perfectly, an endless stream of ecstasy as his pulsing spear explores her soft depths. Huntress clenches her muscles as his pre-cum leaking cock stuffs her insides, scratching spots of pleasure as he stretches her out. Her fingers become a blur as they finger and play with her baby-batter-filled snatch, caked in both hot creamy cum and her own sticky juices. They can barely restrain themselves... Jake is just downstairs… he could hear them if they go at it-

"HEY FINN!" The dog yelled up, "I'm going back out, have fun you two!" With that, they hear the door open up before promptly slamming shut. 

The couple blink, before Huntress turns to face the hero who's dick was currently buried deep inside her hot ass, cum still covering her face as she stares into his eyes, "Fuck me." His hands shoot off her curvy hips to instead grip her wood antlers, making her face straight ahead as he pulls his hips back. 

His juice covered cock slips free of her pulsing depths, before he rams himself back inside, the momentum forcing Huntress's whole back to arc. He starts pounding her, rapidly speeding up as his groin constantly slaps into her soft jiggly ass, watching it bounce with *Slap!* *Slap!* *Slap!*. 

Huntress's eyes widen as a cry of pleasure escapes her, "AHH! FINN! FASTER! FUCK ME LIKE AN ANIMAL!" She demands, her body screaming for more as she desperately fingers her drooling cunt, fingers slick with sticky fluids. Finn grunts, teeth clenched as her tight yet soft insides massage his twitching dick, his sword plunging deep into her moist depths with every hump.

Every ram of his hips bounces her body as she gasps, screams, and moans loudly in ecstasy, toes curling up. The sting on her plump ass cheeks as they cushion Finn's pumping only adds to the mind overloading sensations she was getting. 

The room is stuffed full of the aroma of the mating couple, the thick as smoke musk whipping their brains into wanting more as Finn speeds up even more. He stares down at her jiggling body as he ploughs her, watching as his juice coved rod disappears into her green asshole again and again. 

He could taste the sweat in the air it was getting that bad, their bodies shiny with the cooling liquids as he makes Huntress's body bounce. Her tight hole strokes, strangles, and sucks on his huge cock every time he plunges deep into her, a *squelch* or *slick* escaping every time he slides free. 

The wood nymph clenches her insides with a cry of pleasure every time the hero humps, making sure to feel every inch of his thick cock when it stretches her insides.

Once again their bodies begin to rapidly heat up as their muscles spasm and clench, their orgasms desiring desperate release. Finn's humps become less synchronised and more animalistic, his rhythm melting away into a more frantic fucking as he groans, "Getting close!" 

Huntress gasps as she rubs her clit with a desperate fury, fluids drooling from her cunt and covering her hand, "Y-you know where I want it!" He doesn't respond, he **can't** respond, he can only grunt as he pounds her fat ass, the loud slaps echoing out from the skin on skin contact. The couple moan and groan loudly, gasps of pleasure escaping them as ecstasy rocks their cores like a firework show. 

Sticky juices and slimy fluids leak from Finn's throbbing cock and Huntress's twitching snatch, their orgasms quickly approaching as they desperately arc their bodies into one another's efforts. The thick scent of sweat and musk scrambles their minds to a haze, the mating duo both focusing on one another's panting faces as they desperately thrust into one another.

Finally with a yell of pleasure, Finn thrusts hard into Huntress one more time, hilting her as his hot creamy cum shoots out his throbbing cock. The impact makes Huntress's body bounce as she squeals in pleasure, her nimble fingers plunging into her sopping cunt.

She promptly orgasms as well due to the thought of the hero cumming inside her, the man hilting her as he moans in bliss. Her soft insides clench down and grasp his thick cock as it pumps load after load into her, filling her huge ass with his baby batter as she milks him for every drop. She muffles another scream by biting into the bed coverings, feeling Finn tug on her antlers as his hips do instinctive little thrusts. 

Finn moans in bliss as he feels her insides twitch and spasm around his hot meat, his eyes squeezing shut as all his muscles clench. Every pulse of his hard cock sends wave after wave of pleasure to flood through his body, forcing his mind to give up and sink into the sea of ecstasy.

He paints her insides white with his creamy load as his long cock spasms and jolts, gasping in pleasure with every twitch, forcing him to breathe in the musky sex air. Huntress coos, eyes rolled up as her hot sticky juices squirt free from her tight cunt, her fingers coated in Finn's earlier cum. Her legs weakly wiggle while her toes curl, enjoying the feeling of being stuffed to brim of Finn's pulsing meat and thick baby batter. 

Her barely working senses pick up the hero's slight groans and gasps of pleasure, and attempts to clench her tight ass even more. Her soft walls try to milk him for every creamy drop, the wood nymph feeling the throbbing of his hot meat as her tapping off orgasm causes her to have another squirt, soaking his bed in her musky fluids. 

She sighs in bliss as she weakly wiggles her fat ass on his climaxing cock, biting her lip as her body tries to keep him inside her as long as possible. Finally their orgasms begins to end as the hero's cock stops spasming and shooting out his creamy load, the thick meat resting in the pool of hot cum inside Huntress's ass. 

They both sigh and groan in post orgasm bliss as their minds come off the ecstasy high, and return back to the normal world, the couple weakly shuffling. Huntress stops biting the bed covering as she stares over her shoulder, flicking her gaze between Finn's face and their conjoined crotches. Finn leans down and rests himself atop her body, their sweaty forms sticking together as they pant to recover their strength, heads side by side. 

Wearing tired grins, they recover together where Finn plants a kiss on her cheek, "Love you honey." 

She softly giggles in response, "Love you too, bear." She weakly wiggles, clenching her insides again around his softening cock still buried in her ass as her hand leaves her finished but sensitive cunt.

Finn responds by letting go of her antlers and staring down at the beautiful valley created by her rear, and gently begins tugging himself free. Her soft, wet insides grip desperately onto his pulsing meat, trying it's best to keep him in her, but he pulls out with a lewd wet squelch. His softening dick drips with cum, caked in both their juices as her previously tight asshole gapes. 

Hot, creamy cum pours out from her plump behind due to his dick dam being removed, dripping onto the hero's bed, though neither of them cared. They both softly groan in post sex bliss, the high of their act finally passing away as they rest for a second, recovering their lost breath. 

Huntress's plump ass flops down, hitting the bed as she sighs and clenches her insides, trying her best to keep as much creamy cum as she can inside her. Finn groans with a slight chuckle, his hand slapping atop her sweaty cheek to pull the soft orbs apart a little, having a look at her cream filled holes as he weakly inquires, "You alright?"

She deeply pants, wiggling her ass a little, "Yeah… yeah I'm good, you?" He nods, and leans forward to plant a kiss on her soft lips, the woman returning it as they make out for a second, before parting with a slight pop. Finn backs off, staying well clear of her as she moves her numb legs, shifting to a kneeling position on her knees as she coos softly, "That… that was fun." 

Finn hurriedly gets off the bed and offers her a hand, causing the woman to smirk and take it to allow him to tug her to her feet, stumbling a little as Finn supports her. Their sweaty bodies are pressed together as they make their way to their hurriedly dropped clothes, the woman using magic bring her own to her. 

She puts them over her shoulder, then weakly makes her way towards the ladder, hot cum dripping her gaping holes and making tiny puddles on the floor. She begins to cautiously climb down, her numb legs not responding in a positive way as she slowly makes her way down.

She glances back up at Finn, twisting her head up to show him her still cum covered face, "Hey, thanks for this by the way, I think I actually needed that." 

The hero blushes hard at his load caking her face, but swiftly replies, "No prob Bob! We can do it whenever you want to…" She smirks and climbs down the rest of the way down the ladder, the hero hurriedly joining her. 

As he ends up back on ground level, she strolls away with a mischievous grin, "I'll keep that in mind, but I think I need to get home now. I think I'm recharged to hunt that beast from earlier." 

Finn steps up to her with a grin and a raised eyebrow, "You want a partner this time?" 

She smirks, "Perhaps. I'll be back here in an hour for our date out, sound good?" He nods, and she steps up to the door, "But I do have something to say about next time," She twists to face him, "You try to do anal again without asking me first, and you'll be the one ending up with something up your butt." 

He blushes and nods, causing the wood nymph to grab the door handle and open the door, when Finn suddenly coughs, "Erh…" She turns to face him, "You're kinda… leaking," He gestures to her southern region, where her two holes still drip creamy cum, "And you got some here…" He gestures to her face, where the white strands from the boob job still sat. 

She blinks. “Oh. Right... Can I use your shower real quick?” He laughs and points to where it sits in his house, the now blushing woman making her way towards, “Shut up, this is your fault.” He only laughs louder, triggering her to sigh with a small grin.


End file.
